


Sick Snuggles

by MamaPanda93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Daddy Daryl, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My first POV fic, RIP the prison, Rickyl, Set at the prison, Sick Character, sick cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPanda93/pseuds/MamaPanda93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick are finally official and happy. The day they plan to go on a run, Daryl ends up catching a flu from Judith, so he is asked to stay behind. Which isn’t so bad, since Judith keeps him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and posted it, so I just re-edited it and changed up a few words. Daddy Daryl is too sweet! 
> 
> Please note that this is my very first POV fiction, so I am sorry if I messed it up some how! lol
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :3

I struggle to get out of bed this morning, but somehow manage. Feeling sicker than a dog, body aching all over. 

 

Must have gotten it from Judith.

 

I notice right away that Rick isn’t in bed as I hurriedly put on clothes and throw my trusty crossbow over my shoulder.

 

Already running late, I rush down the cell perches steps. Almost missing the last two, but I catch myself before I fall.

 

I then hear a chuckle and before I glare at the person, I see it’s Rick.

 

He’s standing there with a cocky grin and a sleeping Judith on his hip, cuddling close to her father.

 

I can’t help smiling.

 

Rick walks up to me to put a hand on the small of my back, pulling me in closer.

 

It’s only the three of us in the room.

 

It has been like this for the past four weeks now since I let Rick into my heart. It wasn’t very difficult either, he broke down my walls before I could even build them back up again.

 

He lets go of my back to cup my chin and I melt from his gentle touch of calloused palm, his thumb rubbing my cheek. I rest into his hand, feeling at complete peace for once.

 

Opening my eyes to see dark blue orbs gazing into mine, reading me like a book. I can’t help the blush that crawls up my neck and onto my face.

 

Rick suddenly pulls me in for a kiss and before our lips touch, I break into a coughing fit.

 

Hunching over I try to muffle my coughs, not wanting to wake up Little Ass Kicker.

 

Rick is rubbing at my back trying to help sooth me.

 

Once the coughing is over, I face him and he lays a hand on my forehead, but pulls it back quickly like it burnt him, I sigh at the sudden loss of his touch.

 

“Holy, Daryl you’re burning up!”

 

I shrug.

 

“It’s nothing, been sick many times before...” I try to play it off cool and then a sneezing fit strikes.

 

He laughs a bit at my attempt and then grabs my shoulder, squeezing it with such care.

 

“Stay here today and rest up with Judith, I’ll get Michonne to come with me today.” He says to me.

 

I don’t like that very much and I make sure he knows it.

 

“I was suppose to come with you on this supply run!” I growl as I readjust the crossbow on my shoulder, hinting that I was ready to go and wanting to go.

 

Then the coughing begins again, but this time waking up Judith. She stirs around in her daddy’s arms until her eyes squint open and looks at me.

 

Once her eyes meet mine, I know there’s no turning back. She throws her arms open and looks like she’s going to cry if I don’t pick her up.

 

I reach out for the small girl and pick her up, hardly believing she’s already eight months old.

 

Judith begins rubbing her damp nose into my shoulders as I rub her back. Poor girl is still fighting off a flu, but she’s strong, just like her Daddy. 

 

She falls asleep in my arms within seconds and I snuggle her in closer. Giving her a soft kiss on her head.

 

“She loves you...” I hear Rick whisper.

 

I close my eyes, now realizing how heavy   
they are.

 

“And so do I...” Rick whispers into my ear causing me to shiver.

 

I open my eyes to see him smiling and I smile back. I have never been this happy in my life, minus the rotting corpses everywhere trying to eat everyone any chance they get.

 

I finally have a family now that loves me and I love them back, but I hold a special place in my heart for the dark curly haired man in front of me and look at his children like they are my own.

 

“Please just stay here and get some rest. As soon as you’re feeling better, we will go on a run together.”

 

Rick says as rubbing his fingers through my hair and I let out a small sigh before I nod yes.

 

He smiles, pulling Judith and I closer to him.

 

I feel his warmth and smell his musky scent as my face is cradled into his collar bone.

 

Not wanting to move, but Rick pulls away first.

 

I am about to go back into his warm arms, but he kisses me on the lips. Throwing me off a bit, but I kiss back, savouring every second of it.

 

Rick moves away and as I try to steady my breathing, he kisses Judith’s head.

 

“I love you both and I’ll be back as soon as I can!” Rick yells over his shoulder as he heads towards the exit.

 

“Be safe!” I yell out.

 

“Always!”

 

I hear before the door shuts behind him.

 

I frown at the sudden loss of his presence, standing there in the middle of the room with Judith sleeping in my arms.

 

“I guess it’s just you and me today snuggle bug...” I whisper into the small girls hair as I slowly walk back up the stairs to Rick’s cell.

 

I place Judith down in her makeshift crib and put down my crossbow to take off my boots. She starts to whine just as I finish.

 

Reaching into her crib, I pick her up again and gently raise her close to my chest.

 

Once she’s in my arms, she is quiet again.

 

Yawning, I lay down on our bed. Wanting his scent around me, making me feel safe and calm.

 

I pull the blanket up over myself and the sleeping child sprawled out on my chest and tummy, her head nestled to the side of my neck.

 

“Good night, sweetheart...” I brush my fingers through her soft brown hair.

 

I feel so sick, but that doesn’t stop me from feeling happy.

 

So I let sleep take me, with a smile on my lips.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! xoxo


End file.
